Hold my hand
by Infelix
Summary: Eu só queria que você estivesse por perto. / para o II Chall Tom Riddle do 6v


**CAPA ~ **i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / holdme . jpg

**.Hold my hand.**

**.**

**.**

_Ele nunca havia visto aquele lugar antes, mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se em casa só de estar olhando para a paisagem bonita de uma pequena vila ao pé do morro onde estava parado. Dando as costas para a cidadezinha, o menino olhou para a grande e bonita casa na frente da qual ele estava parado e sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr até ela para poder explorá-la, afinal, imagine tudo o que uma casa daquelas poderia ter dentro._

_Riu da própria curiosidade infantil, mas logo ficou quieto ao sentir alguma coisa tocando o seu ombro. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, deu um pulo para longe daquilo que o havia tocado, sentindo o seu coração acelerar._

_- Não vou machucar você, Tom._

_O garoto sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais – se é que isso era possível – e arregalou os olhos. A pessoa parada a sua frente poderia ser ele mesmo com vinte e poucos anos, talvez trinta..._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Quem você acha que eu sou? – o homem sorriu._

_- Eu? – o menino se amaldiçoou por dar tal resposta ao ver o outro rindo._

_- Não, eu não sou você – o mais velho se abaixou para ficar na altura de Tom – Você é meu filho, Tom._

_O garoto sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao ouvir o que o outro havia dito. Franzindo a testa, o jovem Riddle abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, apenas para perceber que sua voz se recusava a sair de sua boca._

_- Quantos anos você tem, Tom?_

_- Nove – o menino respondeu em um sussurro – Como...?_

_- Aquela é a minha casa – seu pai apontou para a casa atrás dele ainda sorrindo – O que você achou dela?_

_- É... bonita..._

_- O que você acha de vir morar aqui?_

_- M-Morar aqui? Você quer dizer... sair do orfanato?_

_- Sim, sair do orfanato – Tom Riddle Sr. se levantou do chão e estendeu a sua mão na direção do filho – O que você me diz?_

_O menino ficou olhando para outro por um tempo, antes de sorrir sutilmente e finalmente segurar a mão de seu pai. Deixou seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais ao sentir o calor da mão do homem assim que ela se fechou sobre a sua... Aquilo o fazia se sentir seguro e feliz de um jeito que ele nunca se sentira antes. Aquilo era verdade, afinal, tudo parecia ser tão real! Um sonho não seria tão perfeito àquele ponto..._

**IIIII**

O rosto de Tom Riddle estava quase tão pálido quanto o de seu pai, que estava caído no chão, morto. O rapaz podia sentir o seu coração bater aceleradamente em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que sentia alguma outra coisa crescer dentro de si mesmo, um frio em seu estômago enquanto ele desviava o olhar do rosto do homem morto para a mão dele, que estava caída ao lado de seu corpo.

_"O que você está fazendo, Tom?", _ele se perguntou enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do cadáver e tocava, de leve, a mão dele com a ponta dos dedos. Sentindo o nó que vinha se formando em sua garganta aumentar, o bruxo mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando os seus dedos finos envolverem completamente a mão do outro e apertá-la de leve, como se esperasse alguma reação do trouxa.

Aquilo era totalmente diferente daquele maldito sonho que ele tivera quando era mais novo. Segurar a mão de seu pai não lhe trazia uma sensação boa, pelo contrário, aquilo fazia com que ele ficasse frustrado... Frustrado porque ele não sentia nenhum calor aconchegante na pele do outro, mas um frio quase assustador, porque não havia nenhum sorriso no rosto de Tom Riddle Sr., porque o homem não reagia a nada que ele fizesse... Havia tantas coisas erradas naquela cena.

- Maldição – o rapaz sussurrou, sentindo uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto e usando sua mão livre para enxugá-la rapidamente, se envergonhando de si mesmo por se mostrar tão fraco naquela situação – Eu só queria isso! Era pedir muito? – Tom fechou os olhos com força enquanto deixava as suas unhas afundarem na pele do homem morto – Eu só queria que você estivesse comigo, droga – enquanto puxava a sua mão para longe do outro, fez questão de que suas unhas deixassem um belo arranhão nas costas e na palma da mão do trouxa.

Ergueu-se do chão, olhando uma última fez para o rosto impassível de seu pai, antes de dar as costas para os três cadáveres na sala e fazer o seu caminho de volta para fora da casa, ainda sentindo a sensação ruim da pele gelada do Riddle mais velho contra a sua.

**IIIII**

**N/A: **Fic para o II Chall Tom M. Riddle do 6v... Item: família [porque parece que é a única coisa que eu consigo escrever].

O que acharam? :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
